1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device, an imaging apparatus, and an AD conversion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus configured such that one signal processor is shared between a plurality of columns of a pixel array section is known (see JP-A-2007-243265). This is advantageous in that the circuit configuration becomes compact and so on because one signal processor is shared by a plurality of columns.